Manhãs de Domingo
by graviola
Summary: Oneshot curtinha com Naruto e Hinata. Mostrando os motivos das manhãs de domingo serem as preferidas dela.


Naruto não me pertence

**Agradeço muito a minha beta Ichigo-dono**

Tive a idéia para essa fic enquanto ouvia "I'm seeing Trought You" do The Wallflowers, parei tudo que estava fazendo para escrever isso. Afinal, quem consegue fazer qualquer coisa com imagens desse tipo dançando na cabeça? Espero que todos os que me pediram mais uma estória com Naruto e Hinata fiquem satisfeitos!

Ah sim, eu usei como referência os últimos mangás. Então Hinata é mais baixa que Naruto(ela é uma das menores no mangá!) e tem os cabelos longos.

Espero que se divirtam lendo tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo!

* * *

_"Manhãs de Domingo"_

Acordou devagar, acostumando-se gradualmente à claridade e ao espaço vazio na cama. Espreguiçou-se devagar, enquanto afastava a confusão matutina da mente.

Que dia era hoje?

Escovou os dentes, prendeu os longos cabelos negros em um rabo de cavalo, colocou uma camisa grande demais para ser dela por cima de um short curto. Ainda sonolenta caminhou para fora do quarto, estranhando o silêncio onde usualmente haveria barulho, muito barulho.

Que dia era hoje mesmo?

Assim que entrou na cozinha, extremamente limpa e sem vestígios de café da manhã foi que ela finalmente lembrou exatamente que dia era aquele.

Domingo.

Deu um passo incerto para trás. Era uma cilada. Como não havia percebido antes? O estranho silêncio que a cercava desde que acordou deveria ter sido uma pista gritante! Olhos brancos percorreram o ambiente em busca de rotas de fuga. Enquanto olhava de forma desconfiada a postura relaxada do marido.

Mas ele já estava com aquele olhar e ela sabia que era tarde demais, ela não poderia escapar antes que ele tivesse o que queria.

Piscou, havia.. havia uma abertura! Tudo o que ela precisaria fazer seria fingir que estava pegando uma maçã e com uma rápida desculpa de uma ida ao banheiro... Liberdade!

Mas assim que ela deu seu primeiro passo em direção a liberdade, a música começou. E ela soube que estava perdida.

Naruto estava descalço, usando um short laranja, uma camisa regata e o sorriso mais matreiro que ela já vira. Quem sabe ela ainda poderia negociar? Afinal quem fazia _isso_ em meio a uma cozinha no domingo de manhã?

_"Na-Naruto-kun"_

Mas mal o nome dele deixou os lábios dela, aquele Naruto extremamente sorridente já começara seu _terrível ataque_.

Mexendo-se ao ritmo da música, ou era o que ele tentava. Naruto começou a sacudir a cabeça e a tocar sua guitarra ou violão – que consistia de uma tábua de cortar- balançando o corpo para frente e para trás enquanto cantava junto com a música. Lembrando vagamente um rockeiro sem coordenação motora.

Hinata mordeu os lábios e deu um passo para trás, pondo uma mão sobre a boca para evitar sua rendição. Ela devia pensar em assuntos sérios e pertinentes. Ela de forma nenhuma devia fazer associações entre seu marido e pombos bêbados ou qualquer outra coisa que fosse remotamente cômica ou engraçada. Mesmo que fosse um pouco difícil com ele "tocando sua guitarra" e jogando a cabeça para frente de uma forma cruelmente similar à um pombo... se pombos fizessem bicos quando empolgados...

Piscou várias vezes e conteve-se para não gemer em frustração ou rir-se às lágrimas. Ele estava trapaceando!

Ele passou a sacudir-se de forma extremamente "sensual". Com um braço estendido ao longo do corpo, enquanto outro encontrava-se no ar. Enquanto ele balançava seu bumbum laranjado com animação. Ele estava dançando no estilo dos anos 70? Ele sorria e levantava as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

Hinata tinha lágrimas nos olhos e estava muito corada, exibindo uma expressão de divertimento e medo. Muito medo.

Que mudou rapidamente para pânico assim que ele passou a dar pequenos passinhos e pulinhos, que vinham na direção dela. Oh! Não... ela não queria de forma alguma participar _daquilo_!

Como ele podia fazer _aquilo_? Dançar, ou ele dizia que era isso, ali na cozinha? Quando alguém poderia passar e vê-los pela janela? Em pleno dia?

_"Na-Na-Naruto-kun!"_

Logo o animado rapaz exibia sua falta de dotes dançarinos a distância pouco segura de sua tímida esposa, balançando-se de um lado para outro e girando os braços um ao redor do outro. Sorrindo ainda mais e ocasionalmente piscando para o pimentão que um dia fora Hinata.

Então ela viu. Viu aquele brilho nos olhos dele, e nem mesmo teve tempo de desviar os olhos antes que o loiro usasse sua arma secreta e devastadora.

Naruto lançou a Hinata um olhar extremamente "sexy" , mordeu o lábio inferior, colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e pôs-se a rebolar como um louco. Efetivamente acabando com a resistência inútil da pequena ninja.

E assim que o som inconfundível da risada dela lhe invadiu os ouvidos, ele reconheceu mais uma vitória em seu jogo matutinoe com alegria infantil puxou-a pela mão e começou seu ritual.

_"Hinata-chan Dance Evolution!"_

Como ele havia solenemente batizado. E que a tímida ninja temia mais que ninjas inimigos em vantagem numérica de dez para um. Era terrível para alguém tão tímida e auto consciente e que NÃO sabia dançar fazê-lo onde alguém poderia ver cada um dos tropeços, cada vez que ela perdia o ritmo.. e cada um de seus movimentos pouco graciosos...

Começou dando pequenos passos egípcios ao redor dela, batendo os próprios quadris de leve na lateral dos dela. Devagar fazendo-a mexer-se um pouco e perder o embaraço que a fazia ficar mais e mais vermelha.

Logo a puxava pelas mãos e a fazia dar pequenos passinhos, enquanto Hinata ainda terrivelmente corada olhava para o chão.

Então ele a puxou para ele, com uma mão na cintura e outra segurando a mão dela ele passou a guiá-la em passos ritmados e leves. Acompanhando a música animada. O sorriso dele era ainda mais bonito de perto, o ritmo da música era bom e como sempre.. ela acabou esquecendo..

Esquecendo que alguém poderia vê-los pela janela... que nenhum dos dois era um excelente dançarino... que eles estavam dançando às sete da manhã de um domingo..

Logo ele a girava e se deliciava com as gargalhadas dela ecoando na cozinha, inventando passos mirabolantes e fazendo Hinata imitá-los com ele, levantando uma Hinata vermelha pela cintura e a girando no ar.

Ela soltava gritinhos surpresos e deliciados, somente vagamente lembrando-se da possibilidade de bater a cabeça no lustre ou de que a quina da mesa estava perigosamente perto.

Várias músicas da seleção especial dele tocaram, enquanto Naruto e Hinata dançavam animados. E enquanto Hinata lutava para respirar entre as gargalhadasvendo Naruto bater os pés no chão e agitar os braços de forma caótica, lembrando uma galinha tentando voar, ela não pôde deixar de pensar que passado o embaraço inicial.. aquelas manhãs de domingo eram as melhores manhãs dela... porque ela esquecia todo o resto e só lembrava como era bom dançar e divertir-se.. não importando o que qualquer um pudesse pensar... ou ver...

Oh não... agora .. agora ele queria que ela fizesse AQUILO! Com a piscadinha e tudo? Aquilo podia sequer ser chamado de dança? E .. e.. bem... ela _tinha_ que fazer a piscadinha?Oh não! Ele estava vindo na direção dela de novo!

_"Na-Naruto-kun!"_

* * *

Então? Eu tentei fazer uma coisa engraçada e bonitinha. Espero que tenham gostado! Ah! O aquilo que ele queria que ela fizesse no fim é o úlitmo passo de dança dele - o da galinha voadora - que ele estava fazendo. Planejo fazer uma série com essa - similar a canção - boa idéia?

Comentários são sempre bem vindos.


End file.
